Wrapped in Shiny Red Ribbon
by tennisstar1
Summary: Akaya is forced to go to Keigo Atobe's party, and get's the best Christmas present ever...


Title: Wrapped in Shiny red Ribbon

Summary: Akaya is forced to go to Keigo Atobe's Christmas party where he is lead to a room where he'll find the present his buchou present him…

WARNINGS: YAOI, PWP, and that's about it!

Tennisstar1: ARGH! All of my Shaman King stories are going to be given away. I have... lost interest in it.

STORY

It was a cold, Christmas eve. Snow flakes fell and covered the town with a blanket. Akaya was walking toward Atobe Keigo's mansion. His sneakers making weird noises when it pressed into the white snow. The teen's messy hair was covered with a red santa hat, it also kept his ears warm. Puffs of white-grey smoke escaped his full lips when he breathed. A turtleneck sweater that was green in color covered his body, along with a black scarf that had some red in it. Akaya's pants were thin and black, and didn't really protect the teenager from the cold.

Akaya growled. His stupid team forced him into going to Atobe Keigo's party. Especially Yukimura. Nobody says no to the buchou, even Sanada... anyways, Kirihara still hated it. He wouldn't have been in such a bad mood is Echizen Ryoma was still in town.

Why you ask? Akaya Kirihara was obsessed. Ever since he practiced against Ryoma during camp, he couldn't get enough of that adrenaline. His blood never raced that fast, and he never felt that... dare he say... happy? Ever since he heard that Echizen Ryoma left to play in the pro level, his heart dropped and felt empty. Everything felt boring or it irritated him. Being forced into this party wasn't exactly helping. Especially when his teammates and friends could never get him what he really wants for Christmas. That would be too much of a miracle to hope for... and he knew it.

Soon Akaya found himself in front of a tall building that reminded the teen of the pantheon. Tall pillars and a staircase that was the size of a football field in width. Kirihara whistled. The place was huge! It was amazingly tall, and was made of stone. Like those castles in fairy tales, Akaya thought. "Stop staring like an idiot Akaya," a voice called out. Akaya turned his head right to see it was his sempais, Sanada and Yukimura. "Sanada, honestly, be nice," Yukimura said, smiling his charming smile. The three walked up to the mansion together, walking up the long staircase as well.

At the top of the stairs was a huge flat area for sitting when it was probably warm, the entrance doors were open with Keigo leaning against one with a santa hat on his like Akaya's. His smirk was painted on his face, a glass full on wine in his left hand. "Welcome guests from Rikkaidai, enjoy yourself," Atobe said and raised his glass higher. The three nodded and entered the enourmous building. The greyish haired boy closed the door with a chuckle and went back to the party room.

There was many people there. All of Hyoutei, Seishun Gakuen, Rikkaidai, St. Rudolph, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Rokkaku, and some of Jousei were there. Fuji and Yukimura were talking. Smiling at Akaya occasionally, making the teen worried. The boy took off his santa hat and slouched back on one of the couches in the room. Though he growled slightly when he felt pressure from the other side of the couch, meaning someone was sitting next to him. "Oy weirdo, what's wrong with you? It's almost Christmas," a voice said. Akaya looked and saw that it was Akira from Fudomine.

"Just leave me alone," Akaya said and ignored Kamio. The red head huffed. Jesus, he was just trying to be nice. Many hours past. Akaya was about to fall asleep when someone poked him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see it was a boy about Echizen's age and height. Except he looked more girly, and wore this headband to keep some of his wild hair tamed. "Akaya-san, Yukimura wants to give you his present... desu," the boy said. Akaya nodded and walked to his buchou. Though as soon as he did, Yukimura wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. "Argh, buchou, what's going- "Trust me Akaya-kun, now I'll lead you to the best Christmas present ever!" Yukimura said.

Akaya and Yukimura walked down many hallways until Yukimura told Akaya to take off his blindfold and closed the door. Akaya sighed and took off the blindfold only to really see the most awesome present ever...

It was Ryoma Echizen, his body wrapped loosely in red ribbon and his body looked damp from sweat. His hair was messy and damp like his skin, and his mouth formed a smirk when he saw Akaya. Kirihara couldn't say anything when he saw Echizen's cock twitch at the sight of him. His mouth couldn't only drop in awe. Ryoma couldn't smack the idiot out of it because he was tied to the bed, so he just glared at him. "Well, aren't you going to unwrap your present?" Echizen asked. Akaya gulped. Akaya walked slowly towards the bed and placed a finger tip on Ryoma's left cheek. He paid attention to every detail. Like how Ryoma shivered when his hand traced the boy's lips or when it slightly brushed Echizen's nipples. Soon he leaned his lips towards Ryoma's and slid his tongue in.

The younger boy groaned, not putting a fight at all. Akaya kissed the boy harder and shifted his body over the other's naked form. The rough cloth of his pants rubbed against Ryoma's erection, making the boy moan into the kiss. Both of their eyes were closed from pleasure, the electric shocks flowing through their body was too much. Akaya broke the kiss and looked at his prize again. He thrust his hips down again, making Ryoma bite his lip. There was something about those golden eyes that made Kirihara's heart pound. They kissed again, Akaya's hands undid the knot that constricted Ryoma's hands. Immediately, Ryoma's hands found themselves in Akaya's hair in order to pull their mouths closer. His long legs wrapped around the other's waist and thrust his hips upward.

Akaya hissed and broke their hot kiss again, so he could untie the ribbon around Echizen's body. He didn't care that Echizen was ripping his shirt, all that mattered was that they satisfied this passion. They rutted harder into each other, their moans the only sounds in the room. Ryoma couldn't help but groan slightly at the sight of Kirihara's cock. His lips felt dry and his body felt warmer. Akaya growled slightly. He remembered that he didn't have any lubricant. Then he saw on top of the drawer next to the bed, a bottle of lub. There was a note taped to it that read, 'Have fun Akaya'. Yukimura... is now forever his favorite sempai in the world.

He squeezed some of it on his fingers and went back to Ryoma. The boy's eyes begged Akaya to take him and he smirked. Akaya's covered hands moved up and down on the boy's erection, Ryoma's body shuddering in pleasure. His legs felt weak and he could feel the spring in his stomach tightening. Kirihara felt Ryoma's release coming soon so he held the base of the cock to stop Ryoma from cumming too soon. Echizen groaned. He was so close, his legs were twitching from the fire inside him. "Please..." Ryoma said, his golden eyes no longer had a look of arrogance or dominance. He looked fragile and for some reason made Akaya lick his lips. He squeezed some more lub into his hands and slicked it all over his cock. Once he was done with that, he lefted Ryoma's legs over his shoulders.

"This might hurt a bit," Akaya said. He read about this stuff and most people say it hurts for a couple of minutes. "I don't care!" Ryoma whined. Echizen's body was shuddering from heat, his heart was probably beating faster that when he played Tezuka. Akaya didn't hesistate and thrust himself slowly into him. It felt so tight... Kirihara had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Ryoma was also biting his lip. He knew it would be painful, but it was a burning pleasure (if that makes any sense). Once Akaya was fully sheathed inside Ryoma, he pulled his hips back until the tip of his cock was inside Ryoma and then thrust forcefully back in. Ryoma moaned.

Echizen wasn't sure what just happened, but he wanted it again. It seemed like Akaya was reading his mind as he thrust harder and faster into that same spot. Kirihara was in heaven. Ryoma's legs tightening around him, his muscles clenching (hopefully in pleasure), and his fingernails dug deep into his skin. Ryoma was writhing beneath him, impelling him to go faster and harder. His hand found itself at Ryoma's hard arousal and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. Echizen thrashed his head back and forth, his fingernails making deep moon shaped cresents into Akaya's skin as he pounded as harder as he could into Ryoma.

Ryoma couldn't take it and came in hard spurts. His climax instinctively made his tight channel feel even tighter and Akaya came inside Ryoma. There was so much cum that it was already seeping out of Ryoma. Both were panting, their foreheads pressed against each other. "Aren't... you glad you came... now?" Echizen asked between pants. Akay smirked. "What do you think?" he asked. They ended the night with a sweet kiss before going to sleep...

STORY OVER

Tennisstar1: Sorry about it being horrible, just getting back to the swing of things...


End file.
